Not afraid anymore
by Mayqui
Summary: Yami creía que el Duelo de Monstruos era el juego más emocionante que conocía. Pero entonces, el día en que descubrió que Anzu Mazaki portaba una belleza única en la historia, llegó.
1. El baile

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece ni sus personajes; es de la propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. La ideología de esta historia SI me pertenece.**

**Capítulo I: El b****aile**

Estaba en uno de los pasillos del instituto cuando la transformación se llevó a cabo. Los graves de la música que residía en el gimnasio, resonaban como un murmullo amenazante sobre las paredes, sacudiendo casi imperceptiblemente el cristal de las ventanas. Para Yami, el traspaso desde el interior del rompecabezas del milenio hasta el mundo de los vivos fue abrumador en esa ocasión: el ruido era impresionante, el pulso de su cuerpo prestado se mantenía eufórico, y sus sentidos parecieron despertarse de un largo letargo, detallando cada una de sus sensaciones.

Carraspeó un poco, contemplando su reflejo estampado en la vitrina de los trofeos con cierta incomodidad.

―Así que... Halloween. ―murmuró el faraón, casi que saboreando la última y nueva palabra aprendida. Sonrió un poco, pues el pelo de Yugi le hacía la guerra dignamente al sombrero del Mago Oscuro que había escogido el menor como su disfraz para la fiesta de su secundaria.

―_Tranquilo, será solo un momento_. ―aseguró la voz del más joven desde el interior de su cabeza, infundiéndole ánimos ―_Está bien si te diviertes tú también._

Yami siguió con sus ojos sobre su silueta reflejada, sin realmente mirarla: ya habían pasado tres horas desde el inicio de la festividad, y Yugi le había insistido para que fuese él de los dos quien disfrutase de la última hora del baile.

El faraón contempló toda la reunión a través de los ojos de su compañero desde el principio, reconociendo no comprender por qué los adolescentes se alborotaban tanto con un poco de música estridente y ponche. Había visto a Jounouchi, Honda y Anzu también disfrazados, riendo, charlando, bailando y cantando a coro de las distintas canciones junto a Yugi.

―Sabes bien que no se me dan estas cosas. ―rebatió Yami, frunciendo un poco el ceño al notar lo justa que era la parte de arriba del disfraz; levantar los brazos se le dificultaba un poco. Suspiró, inclinando su cabeza hacia las puertas de donde provenían las voces y el alboroto: bueno, sólo sería una hora... lo haría por Yugi.

Sus pasos resonaban en la soledad del pasillo, apagándose ante la proximidad de la fiesta. No llegó a empujar la hoja de madera cuando de sopetón fue abierta desde el otro lado, arrancándole el pestillo de la mano. Fue tal el ruido de la música que lo golpeó de lleno, que entrecerró sus párpados en un gesto autoprotector, aunque nada tuviera que ver con sus oídos.

Un Honda disfrazado de vampiro se le quedó viendo con gesto interrogante, y tras el paso de cinco segundos, sonrió tremendamente luego de reconocerlo.

―¡Yami! ¡Con que te animaste a venir! ―gritó él, tomándolo del brazo ―¡Apresúrate, es hora del baile!

Yami se tragó una negativa cuando el muchacho tiró de él, arrastrándolo hacia la muchedumbre sin esperar respuesta alguna de su parte. Era tal la cantidad de personas, que el faraón se sintió escandalizado por la falta de pudor de todos, a quienes no les importaba bailar tan pegados como si fueran ganado por culpa de la falta de espacio. Se sonrojó un poco, pues no estaba nada acostumbrado a rozarse accidentalmente con tantos cuerpos desconocidos, por más inocente que fuera dicho contacto.

―_¿Lo ves? ¡Sólo diviértete! _―escuchó la voz de Yugi desde su cabeza, entre risas divertidas.

―¡Esto... es...! ―iba a decir que la manera de divertirse para los jóvenes de su nueva era, era una _completa locura_, cuando de pronto Honda dejó de tirar de él.

―¡Miren quién se dignó a venir!

Yami olvidó lo que iba a decir en cuanto Jounouchi le pasó un vaso de ponche sin parar de bailar al igual que todos los estudiantes. Contempló el contenido del pocillo de cartón rojo, decidiendo que era mejor no beber nada en esa ocasión... no si no quería terminar con medio vaso derramado sobre sí mismo: la gente constantemente lo empujaba al saltar y dar pasos.

―Yugi insistió. ―respondió él a su amigo disfrazado de Espadachín de la Llama. Se estremeció un poco: verle vestido así le recordó a aquella vez en la que tuvo que enfrentar al ente maligno de Bakura, usando a los espíritus de sus amigos como si fueran sus propias cartas.

―¡¿Qué has dicho? ―inquirió Honda, sacándole el vaso de la mano para empezar a beberlo él mientras que también bailaba. El único de pie allí era Yami, que estaba tan rígido como una vara de acero; cada nueva cosa que descubría lo avergonzaba más que la anterior.

―¡Que Yugi insistió! ―Casi que ni siquiera oía su propia voz entre el bullicio de risas, cánticos y la música propia. No podía sentirse más fuera de lugar, absolutamente incapaz de actuar como los demás. Es decir, él... ¿bailando?

―¡Oye Jounouchi! ¡¿En dónde está Anzu? ―quiso saber en un grito el vampiro. Yami fue empujado hacia un lado por otra persona, lo que lo llevó a arrugar el entrecejo con cierto disgusto.

―¡Creo que fue a...! ¡Espera, ahí viene!

El faraón intentó girar su rostro en dirección a donde miraban ambos muchachos, sin éxito.

_«¿Cómo hiciste para moverte con esto puesto durante tres horas, Yugi?»_ preguntó interiormente él, a punto de chasquear la lengua.

―¡Yugi, vamos a bailar!

Yami no estaba preparado para ser tomado por el antebrazo y arrastrado nuevamente entre todos. Antes de perder de vista a Jounouchi y a Honda, pudo apreciar un gesto de completa satisfacción en sus rostros. No caminó mucho hasta terminar a nueva cuenta de pie en alguna parte del abarrotado lugar, y en cuanto se giró a la fémina que lo había confundido con su mejor amigo -con el objetivo de esclarecer su error-, todo pareció caer en el más grande silencio para él.

La música, las luces de colores y parpadeantes, las personas pechándolo, las voces perdidas... _todo desapareció._

Él ya había visto el disfraz de todos a través de los ojos de Yugi anteriormente... pero nada era igual allí, dentro del rompecabezas del milenio, que en carne propia. Yami en el mundo real podía obtener detalles, reconocer aromas, sentir sus propias emociones... allí tenía un cuerpo vivo, con sangre corriéndole por las venas, que respiraba y sufría los cambios de temperatura como alguna vez lo hizo su cuerpo propio, cinco mil años atrás.

Tragó saliva, con tanta dificultad que su respiración se hizo profunda. Anzu ahora bailaba, sonriendo tanto que sus párpados casi se tocaban, viéndolo sin mirarlo. Las luces en la oscuridad seguían el ritmo de alguna melodía rápida, dificultando la visión de todos los que se estaban divirtiendo.

_No... definitivamente no era lo mismo ver a través de los ojos de Yugi, que ver él mismo._

Ella vestía de dorado. Un top con delgados tirantes cubrían su pecho, encaminándose hacia la parte posterior de su cuello para acabar en un broche elegante, rozando la piel de sus expuestas clavículas y su desnudo cuello marfil. Desde el top, nacía un trozo de tul dorado y translúcido que se extendía hasta cubrir su abdomen y ombligo, los cuales de igual manera se podían ver gracias al tipo de tela. El nacimiento de sus caderas era interrumpido por la aparición de un short de brillantes del mismo color, de no mucha longitud, tapado también por más tul llegaba a acariciar sus descubiertos tobillos.

Los labios de Yami se entreabrieron, sufriendo el vago recuerdo de una de las fiestas del antiguo Egipto. Música lenta y relajante... frutas recién cosechadas servidas de la manera más elegante... mujeres con el rostro cubierto, _vestidas de dorado_, bailando suavemente...

Sintió el rubor comenzando a extenderse desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus orejas, agradeciendo a lo que fuera por la poca luz allí: se sentía turbado. Porque si bien era un espíritu de más de cinco mil años, que luchaba contra lo que sea que se atreviera a meterse con sus amigos o incluso el transcurso de la vida del mundo entero, Yami no dejaba de ser ese adolescente casi adulto que entregó su alma por el bien; ese adolescente que antes de jurar proteger a la humanidad, no era más que un muchacho como cualquier otro.

Una de las manos de su amiga subió hacia la unión de su cuello con su hombro, pasando sus delicados dedos por el contorno de su clavícula y levantando uno de los tirantes, en un intento por alivianar la irritación de su piel contra su disfraz por culpa del sudor. El faraón soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo en un jadeo sutil y casi inexistente, aumentando así la intensidad de su sonrojo.

_Oh, Ra_... que los dioses le ayudaran... era la primera vez que se sentía así de débil y febril frente a los encantos de una mujer. Y lo que más le avergonzaba, era que no era cualquier mujer -como las del antiguo Egipto-, sino que era nadie más ni nadie menos que la mismísima Anzu Mazaki, la mejor amiga de Yugi y su propia amiga. Tenía que cortar con el camino que habían elegido transitar sus oscuros pensamientos, _ya_.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza, y a punto estuvo de modular el nombre de su compañera, cuando de golpe la misma fue empujada por uno de los estudiantes que saltaba a sus espaldas, impulsándola hacia adelante de un brusco movimiento. Instintivamente, Yami la atrapó en sus brazos antes de que ambos chocaran y cayeran patéticamente al suelo.

Si antes se sentía avergonzado, ahora quería morirse allí mismo. Un perfume dulce pero suave se metió por sus fosas nasales, embotando sus sentidos e hipersensibilizando su tacto. Sus dedos estaban envolviendo en un débil agarre la suave piel de sus hombros descubiertos, y ella se había aferrado a él desesperadamente antes de caer, poniendo sus dos brazos alrededor de su torso en un torpe abrazo sin intención.

_Pum... pum... pum... pum... pum..._

Sus pechos escondidos detrás de su top estaban apresados contra su tórax de la manera más descarada, y él juró que sentía su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. Era un escándalo, pero sería mentirse a sí mismo si negaba el hecho de que sus instintos primitivos estaban siendo tentados... _y le gustaba._

―¡Lo siento mucho, Yugi! ―gritó ella entonces, atrayéndolo a la realidad estruendosa. Quitó su peso de él, y a punto estuvo de retroceder hasta donde estaba...

Pero entonces sus ojos conectaron por primera vez.

Anzu tenía la costumbre de avergonzarse por casi todo... mas Yami jamás la había visto ponerse tan roja como en ese momento. Se le antojó de lo más hermoso.

―F-Faraón...

Algo dentro de él se removió con júbilo, erizando la piel de su nuca y estremeciendo su espina dorsal en cuanto aquel sustantivo zigzagueó entre los labios de la muchacha. Supo entonces que si de él dependiera, buscaría _cada ocasión_ para que ella le llamase así, con aquel tono anhelante y distorsionado por la sorpresa.

―Hola, Anzu.

Colocó su mejor cara de póker, divertido con el valor que estaba presentando ella al negarse a bajar los ojos, por más de que en aquel instante sus mejillas ardieran como nunca. Ahora él no era el único quieto de pie en aquel festejo de Halloween, sino que ella le acompañaba en quietud también. La observó esbozar una sonrisa con esfuerzo, luchando contra su propia timidez.

―¡¿Te estás divirtiendo? ―le preguntó, gritando por encima de la música. Yami curvó sus comisuras en una sonrisa torcida, asintiendo con más seguridad que antes; ella juntó sus manos con inocencia, inclinándose hacia adelante a la espera de su respuesta.

Entonces, atraído como un imán a su aroma a flores, fue su turno para acercarse a su anatomía hasta estar a una distancia bastante corta de su oreja. Antes de hablar, respiró hondo por la nariz aquella fragancia, deleitándose.

―Te ves muy bonita hoy.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Buenas tardes, queridos lectores, oficialmente me presento: mi nombre es Mayqui, y el día de hoy hago mi primera publicación en el fandom de Yu-Gi-Oh!, nada más ni nada menos que con un AnzuxAtem. Antes que nada, me veo obligada a esclarecer varios puntos que seguramente ustedes se deben haber preguntado (o quizás no, quien sabe...):_**

**_1: No hay línea temporal definida... o en otras palabras, si bien nuestro querido faraón no sabe su verdadero nombre, sí tiene algún que otro recuerdo respecto a su antigua vida. Van a haber escenas y momentos ubicados en "x" momentos del anime, y no me detendré muchas veces en explicar en dónde... se trata de ideas que solo surgieron en mi cabeza. Esto lo quise plantear así para hacer una lectura más ligera y digerible, lo que me lleva al punto número 2._**

**_2: No será una historia con "final" de ensueño, están avisados; me limitaré con este fic a expresar la parte más pasional de ambos personajes, aunque reconozco que me cuesta ya que lo que realmente me atrapa de ellos es su amor imposible. Pero para ese último tema, ya tengo un plan que supongo que en un futuro no muy lejano publicaré ;)._**

**_3: A medida que vayan avanzando los capítulos, el nivel de intensidad irá subiendo. Me parece importante dejar constancia de esto porque no a todos les gusta este tipo de relacionamiento entre Anzu y Yami. Igualmente, al inicio de cada capítulo me molestaré en dejar un aviso de advertencia._**

**_Espero honestamente que disfruten de este proyecto, y que lo reciban de buena manera :) no olviden que el motor de un escritor son sus lectores, y me encantaría leer algún que otro review expresándome su opinión al respecto. Eso es todo por hoy._**

**_Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera_**!


	2. Pesadillas

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece ni sus personajes; es de la propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. La ideología de esta historia SI me pertenece.**

**Capitulo II: Pesadillas**

Dos semanas.

Hoy se cumplían dos semanas de aquella desconcertante noche, y él aún seguía igual de consternado. Tan así, que su número de apariciones en el cuerpo de Yugi disminuyó drásticamente, limitándose a simplemente algunas pocas hasta la fecha. Él sabía que los amigos del más pequeño preguntaban por él, y bien sabido tenía también que había despertado una creciente preocupación en el menor.

Mas no le importaba tanto como su nuevo descubrimiento... porque todo había cambiado.

Su manera de _mirar_... su manera de _pensar_...

No lograba explicarlo de forma coherente; es que vamos, ni siquiera él mismo podía comprenderse. No encontraba las palabras para describir lo realmente extraño que se sentía _sentir_...

Él, acostumbrado a arraigar sus emociones con el juego; él, empecinado en simplemente proteger a sus más allegados y al destino del mundo... él, que lo que antes no advertía, ahora lo notaba en cada minúsculo movimiento. Y cada uno de esos movimientos eran ejecutados por Anzu; una femenina, delicada e inocente Anzu, la cual no podría ni imaginar lo que estaba generando en la mente del faraón solo con ser ella. Era interesante que después de tanto tiempo, recién ahora notase lo encantadora que podía ser ella en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Fascinado y perezoso, la contemplaba en el más sepulcral de los silencios, detallando en su memoria uno a uno sus gestos, expresiones y ademanes... hasta el punto de enrojecer y sentir un cosquilleo extraño en la zona de su vientre al mirarla a escondidas haciendo trivialidades.

Como cuando leía. Oh, Ra... era tan placentero para él observarla leer, moviendo sus rojos labios en un mudo cántico que lo hechizaba cual serpiente ante la más sensual melodía, mordiéndose al no comprender la letra de algún ejercicio o frunciendo levemente su entrecejo con absoluta desconformidad. Ella no era consciente de los estragos que provocaba en su recién descubierta masculinidad, y más de una vez se sorprendió a sí mismo rememorando una y otra vez su níveo rostro, sus dulces iris, y su respingona boca.

De manera inconsciente, pasó la yema de sus dedos por su labio inferior, pensando en soledad lo raro que era para él manifestarse de esta manera. Todos estos últimos días lo único que hizo fue analizar la situación, ante su inicial negación y rechazo por lo que se estaba gestando en su interior, llegando a la conclusión de que sea lo que fuese eso, no era dominable... o bueno, al menos no del todo, porque por extraño que sonara, había desarrollado cierta especie de anhelo por la muchacha.

Por eso se escabullía de los demás... y de ella.

Un estruendoso estornudo sobresaltó a todos en el salón de clase, cortando incluso el camino de los pensamientos de Yami. Yugi dejó de escribir sobre su prueba y se giró un poco para contemplar a una pálida y ojerosa Anzu, la cual se disculpó con la profesora por cortar el silencio de su examen parcial. La mirada del chico entristeció antes de volver a posarla sobre su hoja.

_«Anzu__ parece estar enfermando»_ dijo hacia sus pensamientos él, tomando a nueva cuenta su bolígrafo. Al igual que en los últimos tiempos, Yami no emitió respuesta alguna, tensando la mandíbula al escuchar el nombre de la aludida. Dejó que el verdadero residente de aquel cuerpo continuara concentrándose en su prueba y se ocupó entonces de seguir con su rutina de las últimas semanas: observarla.

Más que parecer, se dijo, ella _realmente_ estaba enferma. Su nariz rojiza y sus ojos hinchados y lacrimosos, eran solo un indicio de la segura fiebre que estaba sufriendo, a juzgar por la palidez y resequedad de la piel de su rostro y la azulina coloración de sus labios. Aún así, ella había tomado la decisión de presentarse a los parciales más importantes del semestre, dando lo mejor de sí en cuanto a conocimiento y responsabilidad para con sus estudios. Un resfriado no era la gran cosa, pero Yami con el tiempo notó lo sensibles que podían ser los adolescentes de esa época y lo rápido que podían utilizar ese tipo de situaciones a su favor para no ir al instituto.

Curvó sutilmente la comisura de sus labios hacia arriba, complacido: cuando se lo proponía, ella podía ser un hueso duro de roer.

* * *

―Oye Anzu, ¿por qué no vas a la enfermería?

―Ya déjalo, Jounouchi.

Yugi levantó sus orbes y miró, por quinta vez, con gesto preocupante a su amiga, la cual no dejaba de toser cada las pocas palabras que se decidía a enunciar. Honda sacó la lengua en un falso gesto asqueado.

―Diablos, si sigues así no serás la única de nosotros con peste. ―manifestó entonces, pasándole un pañuelo descartable sin detener su caminata por los pasillos ―¿Al menos valió la pena salir de tu casa en este estado para presentarte a las pruebas semestrales?

―_Pod_ _supuedto_ que sí, ¡_edtudié_ sin parar un mes entero! No iba a dejar que un _tomto_ _dresfriado_ me _pdohibieda_ venir hoy.

Yugi sonrió un poco, deslumbrado por la fuerza de voluntad de la fémina del grupo.

―No cualquiera lo haría en tu lugar. ―reconoció el menor, echándoles un vistazo de reojo a sus otros dos amigos tras imaginarlos enfermos en período de pruebas. La escucharon soltar un suspiro dramático.

―Lo único que en verdad me _moledta_ de _edto_, son las constantes pesadillas que últimamente _intedrumpen_ mi _dedcanso_.

Dieron vuelta en una de las esquinas, ingresando al comedor en busca de alguna mesa.

―¿Pesadillas? ―repitió el rubio, interesado ―¿Qué tipo de pesadillas?

Anzu se encogió de hombros, rehuyendo su mirada de una manera que pasó por inadvertido para casi todos.

―_Honedtamente_ no las _drecuerdo_... pero la _semsación_ que me dejan al _despedtar_ es _hodrible_.

* * *

Un 98% relucía con orgullo en la hoja del parcial de Anzu, el cual había dado junto a sus amigos dos días atrás. Aún después de tres horas de haber salido de la secundaria, ella y los chicos continuaban compartiendo tiempo de calidad en la sala de estar de su solitaria casa: por lo visto, sus padres habían partido a uno de sus acostumbrados viajes. Todo había ido con normalidad hasta que Jounouchi y Honda se fueron, dejando a Yugi a solas con la muchacha que todavía transitaba el camino de recuperación de su gripe.

Yugi había ido a llevar alguno de los trastos sucios que habían quedado sobre la mesa ratona del living en el que previamente habían jugado y charlado todos, procurando limpiarlos y colocarlos en su sitio correspondiente con tal de que Anzu hiciese lo menos posible; no contaba con que la encontraría dormida al regresar, con su cabeza inclinada en un ángulo notoriamente de lo más incómodo y su cuerpo expuesto al frio.

Ni siquiera dudó en pedirle a Yami su ayuda para cargarla hasta su habitación, viéndose incapaz de poder levantarla del sofá por sus propios medios: él no tenía la fuerza ni el tamaño apropiado, siendo realistas.

―Vamos, ella despertará de un sopetón en el suelo si lo intento... ―sintió sus orejas arder un poco, avergonzado ante su incapacidad ―, tú puedes hacerlo en mi lugar.

―_¿Por qué no traes una manta? _―intentó esquivarlo el ex-rey, retratado de pie al lado del menor con una de sus manos en su cintura y la otra relajada a un lado del cuerpo, forjando su gesto ilegible.

―No luce cómoda aquí.

Y de esa manera fue que él terminó ocupando el cuerpo de Yugi esa vez, quedando de pie en el mismo sitio frente a Anzu durante al menos los siguientes sesenta segundos.

Bloqueó su vínculo con Yugi de la manera más disimulada que pudo, en un intento por prohibirle sentir su corazón acelerado y sus propios y desatados pensamientos. Se sentía apenado por su amigo, pero no podía permitir que él supiera más de lo que ya había dejado entrever sin darse cuenta en la fiesta de Halloween: Yugi no era nada tonto, y de hecho había dejado de insistir para saber el por qué del actual silencio del faraón porque sospechaba el motivo.

Tragó saliva inutilmente, pues de pronto su garganta se había cerrado: ella estaba allí, a un metro de distancia suyo... _dormida_. Hasta donde recordaba, era la primera vez que tenía la oportunidad de observarla en detalle a placer.

Se acercó un paso, dubitativo y receloso ante la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento la muchacha abriese sus ojos y le sorprendiera en su deleite visual. Al ver que ella no mostraba señales de despertar, cerró sus manos en dos puños adentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón antes de inclinarse hacia adelante hasta el punto de poder sentir su aroma floral en el aire. Entrecerró sus párpados muy lento, casi que con disfrute, notando con sorpresa que Anzu poseía una ínfima cantidad de pecas que reposaban sobre la piel del puente de su nariz, y parte del nacimiento de sus redondas mejillas. Si de él hubiera dependido, las habría contado una a una, hasta saber su número exacto y así memorizarlas en sus recuerdos por siempre... pero hubo otra cosa con la que sus orbes se distrajeron: un mechón de su castaño cabello, el cual se movía al compás del vaivén de su suave respirar, rozando en cada inhalación la superficie de sus resecos labios.

Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo en un jadeo, absolutamente idiotizado con esa sencillez. Sus puños temblaron débilmente ante el aumento de fuerza, y de pronto sintió ese ténue cosquilleo en su bajo vientre, lamiendo como llamas de fuego la piel de su columna lumbar.

Con clara dificultad, se obligó a sacar la mirada de allí para recomponerse: ya era suficiente... o bueno, ya era momento de autolimitarse. Carraspeó con esfuerzo, erguiéndose y mirando a otro sitio de la sala, tratando de ignorar la para nada saludable velocidad en la que latía su corazón. Dió un paso hasta ella, tenso como la cuerda de una guitarra... era tremendamente diferente tener un cuerpo en el cual sentir de verdad los efectos de la espectación. Casi que conteniendo la respiración, la rodeó cual doncella entre sus brazos, y ella emitió un sonido confortante en cuanto se amoldó a su pecho sin abrir los ojos, continuando con su línea de sueño; Yami temía que el ruido de su pulso terminara por despertarla: el aroma a flores era mucho más fuerte, y de seguro quedaría impregnado en su ropa... bueno, en la de Yugi.

Él dió lo mejor de sí para subir las escaleras con ella a cuestas intentando no interrumpir su descanso, y en cuanto llegó a su cuarto, se quedó de pie en el umbral de su puerta abierta sin poder retener más el sonrojo que había tratado de esconder del exterior, pues le avergonzaba pensar que aquella era la típica imágen de los enamorados tras las nupcias que siempre aparecían en esas novelas que miraban algunas de las compañeras de clase de Yugi.

Se adentró hasta toparse con su cama, y con toda la calma que pudo recoger la depositó suavemente sobre el colchón, retirando sus manos de su cálido cuerpo con una lentitud tortuosa.

A punto estuvo de alejarse para partir, cuando un quejido lo frenó en seco. Se quedó estático y a la espera, oyendo que un segundo lamento se escapó de los labios temblorosos de Anzu, esta vez más fuerte que el primero.

_Pesadillas_...

Ella estaba sufriendo los efectos de sus últimas pesadillas, que hasta donde había escuchado en su conversación con sus amigos, no la dejaban descansar desde hacía días.

―Anzu... hey, despierta.

Sus dedos se situaron sobre su hombro al llamarla, sacudiéndola un poco para sacarla de su trance. El efecto fue inmediato: ella despegó sus ojos exageradamente, exclamando de terror y acabando sentada sobre su cama de un solo brinco. Sus iris buscaron con desesperación algo de lo cual aferrarse a la idea de que estaba en la realidad otra vez, y terminaron posándose sobre los del muchacho de pie a su lado, quien la contemplaba con gesto ilegible. Al reconocerlo, sus anteriores preocupaciones desaparecieron como por arte de magia, iniciando un camino de subida por parte de su sorpresa: ¿acaso estaban en su... cuarto?

―Lamento haberte despertado así, pero no parecías estar teniendo un buen sueño. ―decidió hacer una pausa, admirando el diseño de la colcha como si fuera la cosa más interesante del universo ―Yugi me pidió que te subiera.

Cualquiera que no lo conociera, hubiera visto al mismo Yami de siempre; pero Anzu lo conocía demasiado bien -y no porque hablaran-, por lo que supo que él estaba luchando por esconder algo debido a la tensión de sus hombros. Él podía dar lo mejor de sí para tapar detrás de su cara de póker sus verdaderas preocupaciones, como el íntegro y legendario líder que alguna vez fue... mas ella siempre notaba esas pequeñeces que el resto no.

―He estado... teniendo pesadillas. ―murmuró con sencillez, para después iniciar el camino sinuoso de una frágil sonrisa que llegó a iluminar sus ojos. Aquel gesto no hizo más que aumentar su postura incómoda, llevando a Anzu a la conclusión de que quizás lo turbaba estar en la habitación de una chica, ya que a lo mejor creía que era algo indecoroso que alguien del sexo opuesto se adentrara allí ―G-Gracias.

Asintió con la cabeza, de una manera tan robótica que por poco no se rompió el cuello: ella estaba despierta, junto a él, en su habitación, _solos_.

Quizás para ella y sus amigos era de lo más normal, y honestamente para él hubiera sido de lo más normal si no fuera por lo que últimamente había estado ocurriendo dentro de él... esos sentimientos que lo distorsionaban todo, incluso su inocente estadía en la habitación de aquella muchacha.

―¿Tienes algún indicio de qué podría ser? ―trató de sonar formal, de nuevo con sus manos escondidas dentro de sus bolsillos, las cuales le picaban por algún motivo que todavía no entendía -y que tampoco quería proponerse entender-. Ella se rascó la mejilla distraídamente, poniendo aquel gesto intrigante que desfilaba por sus facciones cuando se concentraba en clase.

A Yami le pareció que la temperatura de pronto había subido unos cuantos grados.

―No. ―dijo sin más, regresando su mirada hasta él. Un rubor algo sutil retozó sobre la piel de sus pómulos, obligándola a sonreír a nueva cuenta ―Algun día dejaré de tenerlas, de eso estoy segura.

La estaba viendo ahí... con sus manos de porcelana aferrándose débilmente al borde de los puños de su blusa beige, que si bien era suelta en la parte de sus brazos, marcaba cada una de las curvas que definían su femenino cuerpo. La imagen de Anzu bailando vestida de dorado pasó a la velocidad de la luz por su cabeza, arrasando con todo.

Ella ya podía respirar por la nariz, aunque aún cargaba con los vestigios de la gripe pues su voz se oía distorsionada y forzada, al igual que el color de su tez, visualmente más pálida y reseca de lo común.

Lo único que podía hacer era apreciar los dedos de la muchacha apretados contra sus propias mangas, como si escondieran con recelo un secreto oscuro del que ella jamás querría hablar; Yami entonces se sintió seguro de una única cosa: estaba _jodido_.

El cosquilleo en su vientre aumentó en demasía, deslizando sangre caliente por cada fibra de su ser. En cuanto sus iris conectaron con los suyos, su piel se erizó hasta su cuero cabelludo: sus grandes ojos celestes lo estaban mirando, como si fuese la única persona digna de su atención en el mundo en ese momento, pidiéndole a gritos desde las puertas de su alma un millón de cosas que no podría descifrar ni aunque lo tratara hasta el infinito. Y Dioses, _sí_, él quería sumergirse en esos pozos zafiro.

―Anzu. ―llamó entonces, con la voz un poco más grave de lo usual. Ella entreabrió sus labios, como si de pronto cayera en un embrujo.

―¿Sí? ―susurró sin intención, afianzando un poco el agarre de los puños de su blusa. Ella le vió torcer su boca en una grácil pero peligrosa sonrisa, de esas que sólo él sabía hacer y ni siquiera Yugi tras la mejor de sus hazañas había igualado.

―Quizás pueda solucionar tu problema actual. ―soltó de sopetón, regresando a su gesto serio.

―¿De verdad? ―preguntó la castaña, ligeramente interesada y sorprendida ―Oh, sería maravilloso... siempre y cuando no llegara a molestarte, claro.

Lo último lo dijo entre risitas un poco nerviosas, bastante curiosa por dentro.

―Para nada, sería para mí un honor poder ayudar. ―Titubeó levemente antes de continuar, como si sopesara la idea de decir lo que estaba a punto de soltar; se decantó por hacerlo ―Como ya sabes, en el antiguo Egipto hubieron diversos hechiceros, los cuales se encargaban principalmente de la lucha entre el bien y el mal. Aunque también tenían otros deberes menores, como ocuparse de la gente del pueblo que caía enferma.

Anzu no tenía ni idea de por qué de pronto él le hablaba de su pasado como si no fuera la gran cosa, mas sentía tanta fascinación al oírlo que no le interesó nada más que el relato que le prestaba su voz.

―Habían épocas en las que nuestro ejército sufrían pesadillas constantes al dormir, lo cual los debilitaba y bajaba la calidad de sus reflejos y fuerza al momento del combate. ―un atisbo de añoranza se dejó entrever en su historia ―Era la magia enemiga actuando en nuestra contra... y es por eso, que los hechiceros de Egipto desarrollaron un hechizo para dormir sin sueños.

―¿Dormir sin sueños? ―repitió la chica, con asombro ―¿Quieres decir que bloqueaban sus pesadillas?

―Exactamente, sí. ―afirmó él ―Fue creado en tiempos incluso anteriores a mi existencia sobre la Tierra, y aunque no he sido un excelente aprendiz en su momento en esta área, es algo que sé hacer.

Pronto entendió el punto al que él quería llegar. Una sensación de plena gratitud sacudió su interior.

―Entonces, ¿quieres ver si puedes ayudarme de esa manera? ―se atrevió a preguntarle ella, volviendo a apretar la costura de sus mangas entre los dedos. Él tardó en enunciar el siguiente diálogo, entretenido con el mechón de cabello desobediente que se salía del acostumbrado peinado de su amiga, el cual rozaba apenas la piel de su quijada; el siguiente paso era el definitivo, en absoluto... era todo o nada.

―Siempre y cuando tú estés de acuerdo con ello.

Las palabras quedaron flotando entre ambos, y de alguna manera Anzu supo que escondían un trasfondo con otro significado que prometía mucho más que una simple ayuda a dejar de tener pesadillas: de pronto el aire pareció espeso y falto de oxígeno. Lo único que podía considerar era la soltura de la pose de aquel faraón parado en su habitación, con tanta particularidad que cualquiera hubiera determinado su antigua procedencia desde la realeza; la estancia no encajaba con el sujeto en cuestión, generando un contraste de lo más exótico. Sí, habitaba el cuerpo de su mejor amigo... el cuerpo de aquel inocente muchacho que ella se sentía en obligación de proteger para toda y _con_ su vida, que le inspiraba el afecto más puro y fraternal de entre el resto de su grupo. Y aún así, en cuanto Yami ocupaba su lugar, su anatomía se transfiguraba: hombros firmes, espalda esbelta, postura rígida, manos delicadas... sus ojos se afilaban, y su rostro se endurecía en medio del traspaso de la adolescencia a la juventud. No era el chico con el que compartía esas tardes de charlas y risas cómplices, no... era un hombre.

_Era un Rey._

―Sí.

Se le cortó la respiración, fascinado ante la visión de una Anzu de pupilas sutilmente dilatadas y mejillas sonrojadas, sin dejarse acobardar por su mirada. Ella sintió un temblor en su cuerpo, como si éste ya supiera que algo increíble estaba por ocurrir, y se quedó a la espera, incapaz de romper el silencio.

―Me acercaré a ti. ―Tomó asiento dejándose caer a su lado, cuidando de no tocarla bajo ningún concepto; el rubor de la fémina aumentó todavía más, cubriendo sus orejas con su característico calor. Yami no contuvo su sonrisa, complacido con lo que generaba su cercanía en ella ―Tendrás que cerrar los ojos, Anzu.

―E-Está bien.

Entonces se hizo la noche. Inmediatamente después de pegar sus párpados, se mordió el labio en un gesto ansioso, sabiendo que sin su visión sus demás sentidos aumentarían su sensibilidad... y el primer indicio de aquello fue escucharlo respirar.

―Ahora recitaré el hechizo. ¿Estás lista?

―Sí.

Yami se detuvo en el acto, extasiado de tal manera ante el cuadro de su única acompañante que mordió la cara interna de su mejilla para no hacer nada estúpido, como levantar su mano y enredarla entre las cerdas de su cabello. Sus frágiles dedos se clavaban en la carne de sus palmas, cubiertas por su larga blusa beige. Se acercó hasta ubicarse cerca de su oreja, lo suficiente pero sin contacto, y despegó los labios fijando sus ojos en un característico lunar situado detrás de su delicado oído.

Nunca, en todos sus años de existencia, el aroma de alguien le había generado tantas ganas de dejar de ser lo que era y simplemente transformarse en un chico común y corriente.

Inició el cántico arrastrando cada letra en su idioma natal, aquella lengua muerta y enterrada en la profundidad de las arenas de Egipto, y Anzu juró que casi se desmaya. Apretó tanto sus párpados y sus mangas entre sus puños que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, y endureció sus labios desesperada por no dejar escapar aquel gritito de sorpresa y anhelo que casi dejó entrever.

Oh... no podía ser bueno...

Vaya uno a saber qué diablos estaba diciéndole con esa voz _tan_ sugerente y, por todos los cielos, sensual. Ya de por sí Yami exhibía masculinidad estando simplemente de pie en cualquier duelo, pero es que aquello no le daba tregua... era demasiado para que ella lo aguantara. Sencillamente, era el desarme perfecto.

_«Solo está ayudándote... solo está ayudándote... solo está... mph»_

Se vió cortada en cuando le sintió inclinar su cabeza hacia un costado, rozando la punta de su tricolor pelo contra su mejilla ardiente. En medio de su murmullo ronco e incomprensible, un suspiro rebelde se perdió sobre su expuesto cuello erizado, enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo hasta morir en su bajo vientre. Y aunque ella no debería haber estado dejándose llevar por lo que sentía -pues el motivo por el que se hallaban en esa situación era uno completamente inocente-, Anzu decidió que aquel era, sin lugar a dudas, el momento más erótico de toda su corta vida.

Ni siquiera recordaba en dónde estaban, ni que era probable que su mejor amigo lo estuviese viendo todo... no recordaba lo que significaba el recato. Su dedo pequeño se salió del agarre del puño, y tanteó muy paulatinamente la superficie de su colcha, casi que con miedo de hacer lo que quería hacer, como un aventurero sin experiencia en tierras inexploradas lanzándose al precipicio sin paracaídas.

Y entonces, la voz del faraón se cortó en cuanto su huella dió con la piel de su mano.

El estómago del ex-rey dió un vuelco, y su frecuencia cardíaca aumentó tanto que no pudo evitar profundizar su respiración, oyéndose por encima del silencio. Su boca se secó, preso del ya innegable deseo que tenía de agarrar el rostro de la castaña y estamparle un beso... se sonrojó como nunca. Tomaba aquel ínfimo contacto de su meñique como un puñal en medio del corazón... como una súplica por cometer lo indebido, una promesa llena de reglas rotas y manzanas prohibidas por doquier.

Pasó saliva, observando el intruso depositado sobre su mano, tembloroso pero firme. Mojó sus labios y retomó su hechizo aunque no tenía ni idea de en dónde se había quedado...

Qué más da...

Anzu también empezó a respirar superficialmente -¿era idea suya, o él arrimó sutilmente su mano hacia ella en invitación para proseguir?-; ya no parecía tan tranquilo como en un inicio: su voz vacilaba apenas, y su pecho subía y bajaba más veloz. Se mordió a sí misma encantada, sufriendo las mariposas que la recorrieron de pies a cabeza al recibir una reacción positiva de la otra parte ante su contacto. En un gesto valeroso, trazó un círculo alrededor del relieve del nudillo más cercano.

Yami jadeó... y a ella se le antojó como un sonido de lo más adictivo. Quería volver a escucharlo una, y otra, _y otra_ vez... quería dejar a rienda suelta sus impulsos...

Otro roce, ésta vez atreviéndose a ir más lejos, trazando delicadamente sobre su dorso un camino lento de arriba hacia abajo, sin prisa alguna.

―A-Anzu... ―susurró entonces, tan cerca de su oreja que casi podía sentir su calor. A punto estuvo de inclinar su cuello hacia un costado, exponiendo así una zona peligrosa hacia él...

Pero entonces el teléfono de línea sonó, sobresaltándolos de tal manera que en un parpadeo Yami ya estaba literalmente a dos metros de su cama, y ella había rodado al lado opuesto bajando los pies hasta el suelo, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca. Se apresuró a atender intentando parecer normal, obviamente sin éxito.

―¿H-Hola? ―se hizo el silencio; la fémina se sentía incapaz de girarse y enfrentar a su acompañante, quien había adquirido una tonalidad carmesí intensa en cuanto salió de su pasado trance y cayó en cuenta de lo que había estado pasando.

_Qué-fue-eso._

―¡C-Claro! Él está aquí, lo lamento mucho... no fue nuestra intención preocuparlo. ―Anzu se llevó las uñas a la boca, mordisqueándolas ―Sí, le diré... no es nada. Hasta luego.

En cuanto colgó el auricular, volvió a depositar el aparato contra la base, con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria. Inhaló aire, pasándose la mano por el pelo de forma histérica y, juntando valentía, volteó.

La sensación de alivio fue tan inmensa que por poco sus rodillas no se doblaron.

―¡Yugi! ―enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas, temiendo lo peor: que él lo hubiera visto todo. No es que no confiara en su amigo, sino que simplemente le avergonzaba en demasía la idea de que se hubiese sentido como el tercero en discordia ante, bueno... ante lo que sea que había pasado. Carraspeó, incómoda ―Tu abuelo acaba de llamar preguntando por ti, le preocupó no saber tu paradero y ya está por oscurecer.

―Lamento que su llamada te haya despertado, Anzu. ―entristeció su mirada él, dejándole un sabor amargo en el fondo de la garganta a la castaña... eran tan, pero tan diferentes. Se obligó a sonreír, ya más calmada: evidentemente él había creído hasta el momento que ella seguía dormida cuando la llamada resonó en la habitación.

Se sintió dividida entre una sensación de alivio y otra de alerta.

―No es nada, descuida. ―murmuró entonces, haciendo un ademán como si le restase importancia. Por dentro algo se quebró en ella, sintiéndose como basura por haber sido tan descarada escondiéndole la verdad―Vamos, te acompañaré hasta abajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Hasta aquí la segunda entrega. Próximamente tardaré un poco más en actualizar debido a que estoy ingresando en época de pruebas en la universidad, pero me motivaría muchísimo a escribir que me dejasen algún review comentándome qué les pareció._**

**_Dicho sea de paso, quiero agradecer al lector que se animó a dejar uno y que me emocionó bastante en cuando vi sus palabras :) muchísimas gracias. Nos vemos en la próxima._**

**_Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!_**


	3. Siete minutos en el cielo

**Yu-Gi-Oh! NO me pertenece ni sus personajes; es de la propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. La ideología de esta historia SI me pertenece.**

**ATENCION****_: Leve O.C. (tiene una explicación, ya entenderán el por qué) Contenido algo fuerte... ¡están advertidos!_**

**Capítulo III: Siete minutos en el cielo**

Los ojos del único residente del cuarto de baño se fijaron en el espejo, detallando con sus manos aferradas al lavamanos las imperfecciones de su integridad. ¿La ropa? Desarreglada. ¿El pelo? Un auténtico desastre...

Últimamente los festejos que armaban los chicos al término de cada torneo de Duelo de Monstruos -en los que él terminaba ganando-, aumentaban cada vez más en nivel de descontrol. No podía culpar a nadie, de todas formas... él llevaba parte de sus planes adelante y hasta habían situaciones en las que sugería las estúpidas ideas.

Como aquella vez que Honda terminó nadando en uno de los lagos de la arena a las tres de la madrugada por perder una apuesta contra Anzu en un juego.

Una sonrisa traviesa bailó en su boca, rememorando más hazañas como la anterior mencionada en un centelleo de imágenes mezcladas y veloces, acompañada de risas perdidas y sentimientos de añoranza. Yugi era, probablemente, la persona más afortunada sobre la Tierra por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a sus amigos, y nunca perdía la oportunidad de agradecer al universo por el precioso regalo que tenía a su lado día tras día. Y en ese grupo, claro estaba, también ingresaba el faraón que compartía su existencia con él.

Su previa sonrisa flaqueó, minimizando un poco su extensión y endureciendo su entrecejo... recordar al chico del rompecabezas del milenio últimamente lo desazonaba.

Él no era tonto. De hecho, eso de mentirle a Anzu la semana pasada en cuanto se hizo el desentendido con ella al volver a tomar poder sobre su cuerpo, no le hubiera dolido tanto si ella no hubiese hecho lo mismo. Porque sí, él tenía una leve idea de lo que había pasado, por más de que no lo había presenciado del todo por dos motivos: el primero, respetaba mucho la privacidad ajena; el segundo, el espíritu había trabajado en un inicio para bloquear su visión al exterior. En cualquier caso, Yugi ya tenía una referencia de bastante peso del pasado Halloween, en el que pudo sentir cada cosa que sacudía el corazón de su antiguo amigo y, señoras y señores, cada una estaba relacionada con su mejor amiga.

Se sentía un patán por haber traicionado su confianza de la manera en que lo hizo... él bien sabía que ella ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos sobre Yami tras un sinfín de resguardos, y prefería esperar a que ella misma fuese quien le contase la situación en sí, y no hostigarla con preguntas tontas al respecto o hacerla sentir incómoda al verlo enterado de todo. Sin embargo, lo que más le había indignado, fue que el ex-rey no confiara lo suficiente en él como para hablar del tema. Era algo que se había gestado secretamente entre Anzu y Yami incluso desde antes de lo que había estado pasando en los últimos tiempos... en su opinión, era inevitable que el día en que alguno de los dos cayera, llegase.

De todas maneras no podía juzgarlo. Yami era un ente introvertido socialmente y que le costaba demasiado exteriorizar sus verdaderas emociones; imaginarlo teniendo una charla pidiéndole consejos sobre cómo proceder con Anzu rayaba en lo absurdo y definitivamente era lo último que pasaría antes de que la Tierra se partiese en dos, o algo así. Aunque se sentía apenado por tener que observar en silencio, y abandonado al creer que no confiaban lo suficiente en él, Yugi seguía convencido de que merecía la pena que el faraón aprendiera a ser feliz.

Y si en esos momentos Anzu le otorgaba cierta "felicidad" dentro de todo ese embrollo con los artículos del milenio y la historia de su vida, entonces él estaba dispuesto a empujarlo a patadas para que pudiera conseguirlo. Oh sí, él lo haría... porque no podía evitar rechinar los dientes de frustración cada vez que él o ella se hacían los tontos respecto aquel secreto a voces que involucraba la tensión entre ambos.

Vamos, que hasta Jounouchi una vez hizo una insinuación aludiendo al tipo de relación "incómoda" que mantenían Anzu y Yami siempre que tenían que intercambiar una conversación o simplemente mirarse las caras.

_―Hey Yugi, ¿acaso seguirás escondido queriendo escapar? ¿O te dignarás a salir?_

La voz ahogada del rubio desde el otro lado de la puerta inclinó su cabeza con curiosidad, trayéndolo a nueva cuenta a la realidad. Para esa ocasión, Bakura había traído ponche con una ligera cantidad de alcohol, la suficiente como para que se sintiera sutilmente el gusto amargo... Yugi pensaba que no sería buena idea, pues al final sus amigos y él nunca tomaban y dudaba que su capacidad para tolerar el alcohol en sangre fuera muy prometedora.

Y no se equivocó. Hora y media más tarde, Jounouchi no dejaba de hacer comentarios elocuentes, Honda ya arrastraba un poco la lengua, Bakura se reía por absolutamente todo y Yugi sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas si se ponía de pie muy rápido. De hecho, se hallaba en el baño porque por un momento creyó que estaba sintiendo náuseas, y no tenía ganas de ser el hazmerreír de todo el mundo esparciendo su cena sobre la alfombra de la casa de Jounouchi. Trató de convencerse de que cinco inocentes vasos de ponche con una dosis ridículamente baja de alcohol no lo estaban embriagando, y que sólo era psicológico; pero solo de mirar a sus otros amigos, sabía que eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando... le gustara o no.

―Bueno, a partir de ahora no beberé más. ―dictaminó a la nada, observando el movimiento de sus labios al hablar como si fuera la cosa más genial del mundo.

_―¿Te sientes mal? _―le preguntó la segunda voz desde el interior de su cabeza. Yugi de pronto le vió parado a sus espaldas, ligeramente más alto y esbelto que él, con sus brazos cruzados.

―No. Es decir... bueno, no mal. ―intentó explicar, divertido con sus gestos faciales reflejados en el espejo al hablar ―Creo que estoy ligeramente ebrio... será mejor olvidar el ponche hasta nuevo aviso.

_―Me parece una buena decisión_. ―estuvo de acuerdo Yami. El más pequeño se quedó callado, apreciando la antigua belleza de su amigo sin ningún tipo de tapujos, preguntándose cómo sería tener un par de centímetros de más para llegar a ciertos lugares sin ponerse en puntitas de pie.

_―¡OIE IUGIIIII! _―Honda aporreó la hoja de madera tres veces antes de parar de reír histéricamente, en evidente peor estado que la última vez que lo había visto desde que se había encerrado allí ―_¡Vaiamos a jugarrrrrr que Anzu... OIE ANZU, QUÉ CREES QUE HACES!_

_―¡Deja de beber ya, Honda! ¡Dame el vaso!_

_―¡NIOO!_

Yugi suspiró agachando la cabeza lo suficiente para esconderla entre sus hombros, aún aferrado al lavamanos como único método para evitar que los mareos lo tumbaran al suelo. Antes de abrir y salir, notó que su compañero había vuelto al rompecabezas silenciosamente.

Honda estaba en el suelo de rodillas, suplicando de forma literal a una Anzu que extendía todo su miembro superior por encima de la cabeza, alejando lo máximo posible el ponche de su amigo con una cara no muy agradable. A sus espaldas, Jounouchi les sacaba fotografías una y otra vez, en una pésima y borrosa calidad, lo que provocaba las risotadas hasta las lágrimas de Bakura y Shizuka.

En cuanto la castaña le divisó acercándose lentamente a la escena, su gesto enfadado cambió rápidamente a uno de preocupación, casi que dejando en el olvido su previa misión de alejar el alcohol del moreno.

―Yugi, ¿te encuentras bien? Te veo un poco pálido. ―quiso saber, con una voz mucho más dulce que sus últimos gritos. Quiso responderle que no se hiciera problema por él, pero demoró más de lo normal en elaborar una oración y Jounouchi se le adelantó.

―¿Pálido? ¿Qué dices, Anzu? Está igual de blanquito que siempre.. ¿verdad, Yugi?

―Mph... blanquito... ―el portador de la sortija del milenio rompió en otra tanda de carcajadas, contagiando a Honda.

―¿A qué íbamos a jugar? ―preguntó el tricolor, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo con la vaga sensación de que las paredes se movían.

―Verdad o reto. ―notificó la hermana del rubio sonriendo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los chicos que no paraban de reír, ya más por inercia que por recordar lo que los había llevado a ese estado.

* * *

De ese modo fue que terminaron sentados alrededor de una botella de vidrio en posición horizontal, encima de la alfombra de la sala de estar. Jounouchi dejó la cámara de lado e intentó ponerse serio ahora, priorizando la situación y deteniendo ya su ingesta de ponche.

―Bien, ya saben las reglas: quien elija verdad, responderá sólo preguntas de sí o no, y quien elija reto pero no cumpla, tendrá que entregar la carta que su oponente elija de su mazo de duelista.

Sí... esa condición era cortesía de Anzu, algunos veranos atrás, cuando se las ingenió para hacerlos cumplir con los juegos llevados a cabo al pie de la letra. Ella supo muy bien en donde golpear para que les doliera.

―Ushhhh aún _shigo eshperando_ el día en que _Iugi_ elija reto. ―el moreno se cruzó de brazos haciendo un pésimo puchero, enterneciendo la mirada de Shizuka.

―Amigo, mejor preocúpate por no elegirlo tú o terminarás como la última vez. ―Jounouchi le envío una mirada fugaz a su mejor amiga, casi que con miedo de enfrentarse a una enojada Anzu; un escalofrío lo sacudió antes de girar la botella, imaginándose nadando en las heladas aguas de algún lago de por allí. Bakura aplaudió emocionado a medida que la velocidad del objeto de vidrio iba bajando hasta frenarse, casualmente apuntándolo.

―Bien Bakura... ¿verdad o reto? ―preguntó Yugi a su lado, entrando en el juego.

―Verdad. ―respondió en cambio sin titubear, apoyando su peso en una de sus manos. Todos miraron el lado opuesto del pico de la botella, hallándose de lleno con Shizuka.

―Supongo que al ser el primer turno, debo preguntar. ―se llevó los dedos al mentón, entrecerrando los párpados entre pensamientos ―¡Lo tengo! ―hizo una pausa, acomodándose aún de rodillas contra la alfombra. Sus castaños cabellos estaban desalineados y sus ojos brillaban, producto de los dos sencillos vasos con ponche que había tomado rato atrás ―¿Es verdad que cuatro torneos atrás besaste a Andy?

Jounouchi y Honda se giraron tan rápido para ver el gesto del chico que no se rompieron el cuello de mera casualidad. Al mismo tiempo, Anzu se llevó la mano a la boca en un intento por tapar la sonrisita que se dibujó en sus labios, y a Yugi se le desencajó la mandíbula de la sorpresa: había empezado fuerte.

Bakura enmudeció repentinamente, acompañado de su gesto asustado y la cara de todos los colores.

―¿Q-Qué? ―moduló con torpeza, oyéndose con la voz estrangulada.

―_¿Amdy?_ ―reiteró en una pésima pronunciación Honda, lentamente perfilando una sonrisa que mostraba todos y cada uno de sus dientes, como un tiburón a punto de comerse a su presa ―¿_Aqueia shica_ amable de la boletería que se acercó para pedirle un autógrafo a _Iugi_?

―¿Besaste a una desconocida? ―preguntó con evidente pasmo el rubio, abriendo los ojos tanto como podía. Yugi seguía mudo.

―Y-Yo... bueno... ―sentía tanto ardor en la cara que por un instante temió que en cualquier momento su cabello se prendiera en llamas. Todos lo estaban mirando con diferentes expresiones, compartiendo su sentimiento de curiosidad ―Tal vez...

―¿Tal vez? ―citó la castaña, oyéndose divertida. El chico bajó la mirada hasta el suelo, pensando en que ya no le serviría de nada esconderlo pues su reacción lo había dicho todo.

―Hmm... sí.

El silencio se quedó allí durante unos momentos, endureciendo el ambiente tenso que se había generado.

―¡Pero qué _raiossss_! ―el moreno se lanzó encima del adolescente riendo con orgullo y arrasando con la botella que estaba en medio, mientras que Jounouchi pasó su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para atraerlo hacia sí y frotarle el pelo con brusquedad.

―¡Esa sí que no me la esperaba, amigo!

―¿Cómo fue que pasó? ―inquirió Anzu, inclinándose hacia adelante con las palmas contra el piso, asombrada y alegre por el nuevo descubrimiento. Sospechaba que de todos, era el segundo que había dado el primer paso con una chica; le echó un vistazo a Honda, pues creía que él ya había superado esa etapa mucho tiempo atrás en el colegio... hasta se atrevía a apostar que incluso antes de conocerse. Bakura emergió de entre los cuerpos de sus amigos, más despeinado y con la respiración agitada.

―Bueno, ella estaba en... ―cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo: a lo mejor se sentía un poco atontado por el alcohol, pero definitivamente no era estúpido ―¡Oye, n-no daré detalles! Era una pregunta de sí o no. ―se quejó, esquivando los ojos de los integrantes del grupo.

―¿Cómo lo supiste, Shizuka? ―le preguntó en voz más baja Yugi, separando los párpados en clara muestra de atención. Ella en cambio se encogió de hombros.

―Supongo que es el famoso "instinto femenino" ―se limitó a contestarle, mas se acercó al chico y susurró ―O el hecho de que en un momento del torneo decidí ir al baño y me los encontré solos en el pasillo.

Yugi enrojeció un poco, avergonzado ante la idea de descubrir a alguno de sus amigos en tal situación. Consciente de la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos, posó su violácea mirada sobre la integridad de su mejor amiga, quien ahora reía por alguna cosa que habían dicho los otros tres.

―Ya es suficiente. ―el muchacho de pelo lila se zafó de los brazos de Jounouchi y Honda, sonriendo aún con una pizca vergüenza. Carraspeó, acomodando de nuevo la botella en medio de la ronda, y entonces la hizo girar.

Así fue que, entre giro y giro, aproximadamente media hora murió en el pasado, dejando en el camino risas estruendosas, gritos de emoción y alguna que otra riña entre chicos. El último en haber respondido a verdad para aquel entonces era un incómodo Yugi, el cual había tenido que admitir a regañadientes que sí, le atraía alguien, pero que no estaba en aquella habitación. Un destello mental con la imagen de Rebecca lo hizo sonrojarse. Tomó la botella entre sus dedos y dejó que diera vueltas sobre la superficie felpuda, frenando con el pico hacia nadie más ni nadie menos que Anzu.

―¡Anzu de nuevo! ―exclamó emocionado Jounouchi, quien en alguno de los turnos anteriores la había retado a beber un vaso lleno de ponche de un tirón. La aludida, ahora con las mejillas ardiendo debido a los efectos del alcohol y sus pupilas dilatadas, bufó con los brazos cruzados: esperaba que para la próxima la suerte se pusiera de su lado, y así poder llevar a cabo la venganza hacia su rubio amigo ―¿Verdad o reto?

Ella cuadró los hombros con valentía, afilando los ojos todo lo que su poca sobriedad le permitía.

―Reto.

Si bien la mayoría festejó y adularon la osadía de la fémina por atreverse a elegir reto a nueva cuenta, Yugi de pronto dejó de escuchar las voces de todos. Se sintió absolutamente poderoso, a sabiendas de que de él dependía el destino de su mejor amiga... aquella que se empeñaba tanto en esconder bajo llave sus verdaderos deseos para con su amigo el faraón. Frunció el ceño, empezando a unir de manera confusa una idea con forma de puzzle en su cabeza: ella le había dejado a libre elección su siguiente movimiento, y si no cumplía con su condición, tendría que entregar la carta que él eligiera de su mazo de duelista.

Aunque, bueno... en teoría Anzu no cargaba con muy buenos naipes.

Nunca volvería a tener una oportunidad igual de buena que aquella; él tenía que aprovecharla al máximo. De seguro al día siguiente se sentiría avergonzado de sus propias decisiones -¿no había empezado este relato diciendo que la mayoría de las ideas estúpidas las tenía él?-, pero ahora, que la leve cantidad de alcohol seguía viajando por su torrente sanguíneo, le importaba un pimiento.

―Te reto a que pases siete minutos en el cielo.

Bakura, Jounouchi y Honda rompieron en risotadas al unísono, casi que agarrándose la barriga del dolor. Por su parte, Anzu le sonrió con ternura, ya sin rastro alguno de enfado u ofensa: para ella sería muy fácil un reto de aquella índole, teniendo en cuenta que las personas con las que compartía esa noche eran sus mejores amigos. De haberse girado hacia Shizuka y haber visto su cara de asombro y bochorno, hubiera entendido que algo no andaba bien.

―_Oie, Iugi_... ―una carcajada cortó el diálogo de Honda, quien trató de recomponerse cuanto antes para proseguir ―, ¿con quién enviarás a Anzu?

El chico sonrió con inocencia, jugueteando con sus dedos con la adrenalina corriéndole ahora por las venas: sabía que en cuanto respondiera, su cabeza tendría precio de captura para la castaña, quien no dejaba nada que envidiar cuando la hacían enojar y terminaba literalmente pateándoles el trasero.

―Con Yami.

El silencio hubiera sido de lo más sepulcral si Bakura no hubiera estallado en un ataque de tos luego de atragantarse con su propia saliva. Yugi trató con todas sus fuerzas de no dejar entrever sus ganas de sonreír, pues había causado el efecto deseado: Jounouchi y Honda lo miraban como si se hubiera vuelto loco, Shizuka le daba golpecitos en la espalda a un Bakura de color bordó, cubriendo su propia boca para esconder sus comisuras curvadas hacia arriba... y Anzu estaba boquiabierta.

Boquiabierta y pálida, cabe aclarar. El corazón había empezado a latirle tan rápido que temió que alguno de los presentes lo escuchara, presa del factor sorpresa que develó Yugi.

_«Esto no puede ser real»_ quiso convencerse, sufriendo aquel calor característico trepando por su cuello hasta llegar a subir la temperatura detrás de sus orejas. Se mordió el labio, claramente nerviosa: no había día en que no recordara su último encuentro con el espíritu... y saber que ahora no solo lo vería, sino que también corría el riesgo de compartir siete minutos a oscuras junto a él, le desordenaba el mísero resquicio de autocontrol que se había obligado a imponer a lo largo de la última semana, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que sus acciones habían sido un error, y que tenía que hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado.

―Pero... él no está jugando. ―El reclamo -inesperadamente- provino de parte de su rubio amigo, quien incluso arrugó sutilmente el entrecejo. Sí, él era extremadamente sobreprotector con su hermana... y quizás por eso a veces se sentía levemente de la misma manera con Anzu, la segunda muchacha en su vida por quien sufría un inocente afecto fraternal.

―En realidad eso no tiene importancia debido a que forma parte del reto propuesto por Yugi. ―explicó con calma la más pequeña del grupo, sin convencer a su hermano.

―Bueno, tiene _semtido_ para mí. ―opinó Honda.

_«¡Por supuesto que tendrá sentido para ti si se trata de darle la razón a Shizuka!»_ Anzu se mordió la lengua, obligándose a no decir una maldita palabra. Buscó con sus ojos a un disconforme Jounouchi, pidiéndole ayuda como último recurso.

―¿Y bien, Anzu? ¿Qué respondes?

La voz dulce de Yugi llegó a su razociño arrasando con todo lo anterior, y fue su turno para preguntarse qué habría sido aquello que llevó al tricolor a retarla a algo así. Ella nunca se había rendido antes ni tampoco perdido contra ninguno de sus amigos en ningún juego propuesto, ni siquiera en el Duelo de Monstruos.

―Parece _sher_ que Anzu dejará de _sher_ la número uno hoy. ―La burla de parte del moreno la hizo rechinar los dientes: no era competitiva, ni tampoco le importaba perder cuando el motivo era una tontería... pero pasaban dos cosas: había bebido alcohol, y Anzu Mazaki jamás, _jamás_ huía.

―Acepto el reto.

Shizuka sonrió espléndidamente, levantándose casi que de un salto y juntando ambas manos a un lado de su rostro con aire soñador. Claro que su reacción no tenía relación alguna -ni de cerca- con la tensión que había en la estancia, la cual podría hasta haber cortado con un cuchillo: Yugi a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, Anzu con ganas de saltarle encima a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacer un mísero comentario respecto a su situación actual, Jounouchi tan serio como si le hubieran dicho que Shizuka sería quien compartiría esos siete minutos con el faraón, y Honda y Bakura lo suficientemente impactados como para mantener sus bocas cerradas.

―¡Muy bien! Tengo el lugar perfecto para la ocasión.

―¿Cuál lugar? ―Bakura demostró cierto interés, ya en sus cabales. Algo le decía que la respuesta no iba a ser de mucho agrado para ciertos individuos.

―El closet de mi habitación. ―Yugi enrojeció violentamente, de seguro deseando que la tierra se lo tragara antes de que Anzu le arrancara el cabello a jalones.

_«No importa, esto lo vale...»_ se dijo, infundiéndose ánimos.

―¡Te acompaño!

―¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no lo permitiré, Honda! ―un exasperado Jounouchi tiró del cuello de la camisa del susodicho, obligándolo a volver a poner su trasero sobre la alfombra. Por nada del mundo dejaría que su mejor amigo entrara en la habitación de su hermana -¡vaya desfachatez!-, y mucho menos _con_ ella. Se irguió al lado de la menor, ofuscado ―Yo seré quien los acompañe, tú quédate con Bakura y no hagan nada estúpido.

Anzu fue la tercera en ponerse en pie, con todas las ganas de mordisquearse las uñas y aún así conteniéndose.

―Yugi, ¿ya estás listo? ―quiso saber con cautela Shizuka.

Toda la atención fue dirigida entonces a su integridad y, lejos de amedrentarse, una seguridad ferviente nació dentro de él: oh sí, mañana seguro que se arrepentía... mas hoy mismo -bajo los efectos del ponche- era lo más coherente del mundo. Tomó su rompecabezas del milenio entre sus temblorosas manos sometidas a la adrenalina, y antes de hacer el intercambio se aseguró de dirigirle una última mirada a Anzu. Sonrió dulcemente, con la intención de transmitirle seguridad y el mayor de los éxitos independientemente del resultado, y le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

Algo se agitó en el interior de la muchacha luego de mencionado gesto, acelerando dolorosamente su corazón y encendiendo el ardor de sus mejillas.

¿Acaso... eso había sido un "yo sé algo que tú no"?

Tampoco es que hubiese tenido mucho espacio temporal para ahondar en aquello, pues un parpadeo después los ojos de un ente más maduro la estaban contemplando desde el suelo, cortándole la respiración cual colegiala en su primer etapa hormonal. Tantas veces... _tantas veces_ en las que notó el cambio físico y mental de su mejor amigo en cuanto el viejo espíritu se hacía con su complexión, y aún así se le hacía tan emocionante como la primera: la piel se le erizaba, los ojos se le llenaban de ligeras lágrimas de espectación, su estómago daba un vuelco...

―Bienvenido al juego, _Iami_. ―le dijo Honda con un deje de diversión en el tono de su voz. En cuanto el alma libre de Yugi había sido introducida dentro del artefacto antiguo, Yami se adueñó de su cuerpo al instante... lo que lamentó terriblemente. A punto estuvo de dejar salir una injuria: su visión era borrosa, y pareciera que el piso se movía en una burlesca danza sin fin.

¿Tan mal le había hecho al más pequeño beber unos pocos vasos de lo que fuera esa bebida?

Le llevó unos segundos más de lo usual procesar el significado de la frase lanzada al aire por su camarada.

―Yo... ―paseó su afilada mirada por cada integrante, sin realmente prestar mucha atención. Segundos antes, se había masacrado a preguntas tratando de comprender por qué su amigo había requerido su presencia en la reunión con los chicos, e incluso confesaba que una alarma de advertencia se encendió en su cabeza en cuanto vió que se trataba de una especie de "duelo" con Anzu.

Y hablando de la susodicha, allí estaba ella, llevando la misma ropa que había detallado hasta lo absurdo en su memoria esa tarde durante el pequeño torneo que habían compartido todos juntos, distrayéndolo silenciosamente de sus propios quehaceres. Una musculosa negra ajustada se cerraba con firmeza en un corte circular alrededor del nacimiento de sus clavículas, desapareciendo por debajo de una falda azul que alcanzaba poco más allá de la mitad de sus muslos enfundados hasta los pies por sus medias transparentes de nailon. Ella siempre encontraba la _bendita_ manera de lograr verse sencilla, discreta y, a la vez, sensual. Sus mejillas arreboladas le daban soporte a sus ojos cielo brillosos, defendidos por las espesas pestañas oscuras que se agitaban en cada parpadeo y adornados por las feroces cejas que siempre le daban vida a todos sus gestos faciales. Yami ya era capaz de describir durante horas la belleza única que representaba el rostro de la fémina, realzando cada detalle sin poder evitar suspirar de anhelo cuando pensaba en su delicada quijada y sus labios, más de una vez descubriéndose a sí mismo imaginando sus dedos rozando la piel de su mandíbula. Era un pasatiempos secreto que le regalaba una explosión maravillosa de sensaciones estimulantes, llevándolo a cuestionarse si se sentiría tan tersa como se apreciaba a simple vista.

―Debo pedir que me expliquen de qué se trata el reto.

Los había estado espiando a todos desde su lugar habitual, intrigado por su juego y sus actitudes desinhibidas gracias a la bebida, y ahora podía entender -hasta cierto punto- por qué tanto alboroto por un poco de alcohol; en carne propia, los síntomas le estaban llevando por un sendero empinado y escabroso en el que ni siquiera rememoraba su actitud desconfiada de rato atrás.

Honda disfrazó su carcajada de manera patética con una tos fingida, al tiempo en que casi todos parecieron esforzarse por no dejar entrever su clara diversión. _Casi_... por su lado, Anzu apretó los labios en un mohín quisquilloso alzando sutilmente la barbilla como gesto desafiante, encantando al faraón con la determinación resuelta en sus iris hasta el punto de olvidar provisoriamente su verdadero objetivo allí. Parpadeó seguidamente con genuino asombro.

_«Es... interesante el poco y nada de control que mantengo sobre mi línea de pensamientos»_ hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño _«El estado de embriaguez no parece ser buen amigo de la toma de decisiones...»_

―De seguro que Anzu podría expli...

―Siete minutos en el cielo. En resumen, tendrás que permanecer con Anzu encerrado en un sitio pequeño y oscuro durante siete minutos. ―de mala gana, Jounouchi interrumpió la evidente burla proveniente de Bakura hacia su mejor amiga, cruzándose de brazos con la meta de terminar aquel trámite cuanto antes.

La entidad entreabrió los labios, tratando de entender -claramente sin éxito- el propósito de Yugi al arrastrarlo en esa... ese...

―Si ella no lo hace, perderá su título como _imbicta_...

―Ya cállate, Honda. ―lo reprendió ella, haciéndolo reír. Estaban saturando su paciencia.

―¿Invicta? ―Yami parecía confundido.

―Anzu jamás perdió en ningún tipo de juego contra nadie. ―fue el turno de Shizuka para hablar orgullosamente, a sabiendas de que con quien estaba charlando era el mismísimo rey de los juegos ―Ni siquiera en Duelo de Monstruos.

Un silencio realmente incómodo para la castaña pausó el intercambio de diálogos, centrando toda la atención sobre su integridad; tragó sonoramente tras rehuír la mirada con claras ganas de que la tierra se la tragara.

―Yo... no tenía idea de eso. ―la voz del espíritu se agravó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo un poco descarado al mirar tanto a su amiga. Una sonrisa se torció sobre sus labios, preso de la familiaridad que le otorgaba su confianza en el área de juego ―Te ayudaré a ganar, Anzu. Estoy seguro de que haremos un buen equipo.

_«Definitivamente esto no puede ser real» _se autodijo ella por segunda vez, tratando de concentrarse para no exteriorizar sus nervios y vergüenza _«Genial, simplemente genial... ¿acaso siquiera existe ya la posibilidad de que se ponga peor?»_

* * *

Dos minutos más tarde, Anzu sabría dos cosas. La primera: nunca debe formularse esa pregunta si uno no quiere saber la respuesta... y la segunda, la respuesta: un absoluto y gigantesco "sí".

Una Shizuka tan reluciente como si la hubieran llevado al parque de diversiones, sostenía la llave del famoso closet de su habitación con la sonrisa más grande que se podía estirar sobre su rostro; a la muchacha le dió un escalofrío, y no solo por lo terrorífica que le parecía la hermana de su amigo en esos momentos... sino porque el bendito "closet" -nótese las comillas y a resaltar bendito, por no decir una barbaridad- era un cuadrado de uno por uno en el que entraban unos pocos abrigos y algunos pares de zapatos de su pertenencia.

Tras lanzar todo a un lado desordenadamente para dejarlo vacío, exhaló con apremio.

―Bueno, momento de empezar con el reto.

―¿Siquiera entran ahí, Shizuka? ―Jounouchi estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no arrebatarle las llaves a la menor, cancelando así su malvado plan de encerrar a su mejor amiga en ese... absurdamente pequeño espacio. Por su parte, los dos participantes se hallaban sumidos en un extraño e inquietante silencio, con los ojos postrados en el lugar.

―Por supuesto que sí. ―hizo un gesto aireado, que sacudió un mechón de su cabello lacio hacia un costado ―Ahora, a vendarse los ojos.

―¿Qué?

La pregunta dual provino tanto del rubio como de Anzu.

―Es broma, ¿verdad? ―emprendió camino hasta el ropero, dándoles la espalda a medida que hurgaba en algún cajón ―Tienen que taparse los ojos para entrar, y luego de que inicie el conteo, si quieren quitarse las vendas pueden hacerlo.

―Pero... ¿cuál sería el propósito de hacer eso? ―se interesó entonces el mayor, reprochándose -o bueno, reprochando a Yugi- por su lentitud mental por culpa del ponche. ¿De qué serviría aquello? Ellos ya habían visto el lugar en el que permanecerían... ¿por qué se tenían que cubrir los ojos simplemente para entrar? A lo mejor la respuesta era obvia, y él no podía averiguarla en su estado.

A cambio, ella le retribuyó con una risita divertida, extendiéndoles a ambos un par de corbatines que servirían para cumplir con la función de vendaje. Yami movió entonces sus ojos en dirección a la única presencia que lograba agitar su corazón, captando en su memoria cual fotografía el gesto tembloroso e inseguro que acunaba su rojizo rostro, resaltando aún bajo la luz artificial sus casi imperceptibles pecas. Un suspiro anhelante se atascó en su garganta, acorralándolo indebidamente tras la ansiedad de proseguir con el juego.

Anzu jamás se había sentido tan desnuda de cara al silencioso análisis visual de nadie... no hasta ese punto que rayaba en lo absurdo. Él la miró hasta que se vió obligado a cerrar sus párpados para cubrirse con su corbatín, y solo así fue que soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo.

_«Tranquila, Anzu... solo serán siete minutos. Si te concentras en cualquier cosa menos en su... cercanía, el tiempo de seguro que se irá volando»_ asintió con ganas, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella no tenía que pensar en su último encuentro en su casa... definitivamente no tenía que recordar sus ojos afilados, su voz grave, su aliento tan cerca suyo que zigzagueaba travieso entre los vellos erizados de su nuca. Pasó saliva, preguntándose por qué diablos le costaba tanto guardar bajo llave sus sentimientos cuando se trataba de él.

_«Porque está prohibido, por eso»_

Acomodó la tela hasta anudarla con simpleza detrás de su cabeza, a la espera del siguiente paso. Un par de manos delicadas la aferraron con sutileza de los hombros, moviéndola con la fuerza justa y necesaria hasta posicionarla con la espalda pegada a la superficie de madera del mueble. Anzu se mordió con tanta fuerza el labio en cuanto sintió a Yami rozándola accidentalmente al entrar, que por poco no se hizo sangrar.

―El motivo de las vendas es simple. ―Shizuka tomó la palabra, sin haber olvidado la pregunta del faraón ―Cuando se limita uno de los sentidos, los otros se potencian.

Y sin más, la puerta se cerró de sopetón, lo que los obligó a ajustarse aún más contra el fondo. El sonido de la llave moviendo el pasador dentro de la cerradura fue lo único que se oyó después, trayendo tras su muerte el reinado del más absoluto y vacío silencio.

Unos segundos más tarde, sus respiraciones eran lo único que llenaba el ambiente.

―Debo confesar que no comprendí el significado de sus palabras.

La castaña tensó los hombros: su timbre de voz estaba más cerca de lo acostumbrado. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

―Creo que no fue buena idea tomar lo que trajo Bakura.

La risita nasal que soltó él chocó contra la piel de sus pómulos ardientes, lo que le produjo cosquillas y, dicho sea de paso, un burbujeo estimulante en su baja espalda.

―Ciertamente es complicado seguir un comportamiento estipulado bajo los efectos del alcohol. ―se tomó un momento para armar su siguiente oración ―Entiendo ahora por qué Yugi no parecía sentirse muy bien.

Anzu optó por callar, levantando sus manos con el objetivo de retirar la venda de sus ojos. En el trayecto tocó sin querer de forma sutil el antebrazo de su acompañante, lo que lo sobresaltó con evidencia.

―Perdona.

Al no obtener respuesta se mordió el labio con ansiedad, culpable por no haber tenido cuidado. Habían veces en las que realmente notaba que sus orígenes remontaban desde una época distinta a la suya; es decir, no significaba que en la actualidad el contacto físico estuviera bien visto -qué va, aquella situación en sí ya era una locura-... pero por cómo había reaccionado, quizás para los egipcios eso no era ni siquiera aceptable.

Y menos para un monarca.

Deslizó la tela entre sus dedos, encogida sobre sí misma bajo el manto de la oscuridad. Una delgada rendija daba paso a la débil luz de la habitación de Shizuka, dando contra el cabello tricolor de Yami.

―¿Has... podido dormir bien?

―Sí. ―movió sus iris a un lado, más por acto reflejo que por apartar la mirada... ahí dentro no se veían el uno al otro ―Gracias.

El faraón tragó con dificultad, asintiendo aunque ya era de su conocimiento -pues se había deshecho también de su venda- que no podían visualizar nada.

―El juego es un poco... extraño. ―Oh, por supuesto que sí lo era. Él podía estar ebrio por haber tomado el mando sobre un cuerpo que no era el suyo, pero aún así sabía que aquel escenario en el que estaba metido era de lo más excepcional ―¿Qué hay que hacer ahora que estamos aquí adentro?

_Sagrado cielo..._

Un montón de imágenes poco recatadas se atiborraron en la mente de la muchacha, avergonzándola hasta calentar la punta de sus orejas.

―B-Bueno, en realidad sólo debemos permanecer aquí hasta que pasen los siete minutos―un tic de enfado arrugó una de las comisuras de su boca: ¿cuál sería mejor manera de torturar a Yugi en cuanto se le diera la oportunidad?...

―¿Y cuál sería el propósito de hacer algo así?

―Es un juego que usualmente se usa en fiestas adolescentes. ―de haber estado viéndole, Anzu atesoraría por siempre la mirada impactada de Yami tras oír sus palabras. Una mirada de comprensión y sorpresa; de absoluto pasmo, porque unir ambas piezas como si de un rompecabezas se tratase le dejaba por resultado una única respuesta.

Podía no entender muchas cosas de ese milenio, mas no era un completo idiota.

―Oh... ―sonó patético, y él lo sabía. Se sintió tremendamente nervioso, completamente seguro que de haber estado más lúcido se habría preguntado por qué Yugi lo había arrastrado a aquello... y en cambio no habría revuelto entre sus más secretas fantasías e imaginado los dedos de Anzu enredados en las hebras de su pelo. Él era un sujeto con temple seguro y discreto, marcado por sus costumbres altruistas y su seriedad aún sin memorias sobre su verdadero pasado, quizás legajo de su antiguo reinado sobre Egipto. Inconscientemente portaba con una personalidad muy distinta de la de Yugi, y sabía que se debía a que en el fondo cargaba con su verdadera escencia, su verdadera alma; un alma joven y que estremecía un cuerpo que no le pertenecía con sus deseos egoístas. Se esforzaba mucho por enfocarse en su verdadera misión en la Tierra... pero el destino no estaba siendo justo con él. No cuando lo metía dentro de un closet con la única persona que había encendido sus más bajos instintos ―Entonces ganarás en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

―Sí. ―la respuesta fue tan inmediata que se superpuso con la última sílaba del muchacho. Se estaba muriendo de calor... ella sabía que no solo era el encierro, y eso la asustaba porque no estaba pensando con absoluta claridad al respecto: Anzu quería... deseaba de verdad volver a su cuarto a escuchar palabras indescifrables susurradas cerca de su oreja; algo que trató durante días ocultar de su razón pero que al final tenía que aceptar. Podía ser muchas cosas mas definitivamente no era una niña tonta: entender que deseaba al antiguo faraón no significaba hacer algo al respecto.

Sin embargo el alcohol le estaba haciendo pensar que quizás no sería tan malo simplemente dejarse estar durante siete minutos. ¿El alcohol... o ella?

―No tenía idea de que eras invicta. ―se remojó los labios, inclinando la cabeza a un costado ―Jamás pude verte jugar, ni siquiera en Duelo de Monstruos.

―Eso fue una falacia. ―desmintió lo anteriormente dicho por la hermana de su rubio amigo ―Sólo he jugado contra Jounouchi, cuando no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Si me enfrentara a alguien mínimamente cerca de lo que es Yugi, perdería en mi primer movimiento.

―Estás siendo muy dura contigo misma... deberías siquiera intentarlo antes de determinar algo así.

―¿Intentarlo? No gracias, paso. ―Anzu sonrió con nostalgia, recordando la primera vez que tomó un mazo de cartas y su mejor amigo le enseñó las reglas básicas del juego ―Además Yugi es muy amable, de seguro se rinde antes de elegir aplastarme. Y... ―calló súbitamente, uniendo sus labios en una fina línea apretada.

―¿Y...? ―repitió él, con el entrecejo levemente arrugado. Siendo honesto, le disgustaba un poco no poder apreciar los gestos faciales de su acompañante.

Ella se cruzó de brazos con incomodidad, apoyada contra la pared de madera.

―Pues que en un duelo contra ti no tendría oportunidad de rendición por piedad siquiera. ―La imagen mental de ella enfrentándose en una batalla contra Yami le parecía risoria desde todos los puntos, por lo que se permitió pronunciar aún más su previa curvatura de labios.

―¿Insinúas que soy un tirano? Tu concepto de mí me decepciona un poco. ―el sarcasmo destilado le agregó júbilo a su oración. Antes de soltar una carcajada incrédula, Anzu se dejó paralizar del asombro: era la primera vez que él mostraba algún resquicio de humor desde que había llegado a sus vidas―Para que veas que soy justo, te propondría entonces un duelo en el juego en que más te destaques.

―Oh, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? Fíjate que sería necesario saber bailar ―Anzu levantó el mentón con altanería, jovial. Estaba empezando a sentirse segura de sí misma, confiada de que pronto abrirían las puertas y podrían salir de allí ―Aunque "para que veas que soy justa", podemos limitarlo a juegos de estrategia y no de práctica como lo es la danza.

Yami entrecerró sus párpados, inhalando con discreción el dulce perfume de su amiga. Sus memorias de la fémina bailando en el duelo de danza lo asaltaron de imprevisto, lo que le robó una mueca alegre.

―Los dioses sabrán lo mucho que valoro tu acto de piedad para conmigo. ―se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, con la sensación de que estaba hablando más de lo usual ―En eso me ganarías sin lugar a dudas.

La sonrisa de Anzu se amplió con genuina belleza, cargando con la sensación de que un nudo imaginario estaba apretando tortuosamente su vientre encendido. Sus pupilas dilatadas por la ausencia de luz se humedecieron de la espectación, conmovida por el significado de lo enunciado por Yami: él la había adulado por sus dotes artísticos.

―Aún si fuera la mejor de todos en un juego de estrategia, perdería. ―sus mejillas se colorearon cuando se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, bajando el tono de su voz hasta el punto de casi susurrar ―Después de todo, tú eres el rey de los juegos.

_«El rey de los juegos... el rey de los juegos... el rey... rey... rey...»_

Oh, que Ra lo ayudara... _y que la ayudara a ella._

A punto estuvo de dejar escapar el halo de aire que empujó desde sus pulmones, con la piel de los brazos erizada y la sangre corriéndole furiosa por el cuerpo. Hubiera tragado de no haberse quedado con la boca seca; los límites entre lo que estaba correcto y lo que se salía de lugar no eran claros, y no podía parar de echarle culpas a Yugi por meterlo en eso, por más de que sabía que todo lo que él decidiera era mérito suyo.

¿Era normal sentirse así de afiebrado?

Ella no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo mucho que lo sacudía oírla llamarlo así... no, no podría ni imaginarse lo ridículamente vulnerable que se sentía en cuanto sus labios se dignaban a moverse para él. Por él.

―Repite eso.

Anzu notó la clara diferencia entre el tono usado convencionalmente por Yami, y aquel _condenadamente sensual_ ronroneo. El ambiente casi que desenfadado y cómodo desapareció de un tijeretazo, cortándole la respiración como si la hubieran atravesado con una lanza prendida en llamas; de pronto el aire que inhalaba no tenía la suficiente cuota del oxígeno que necesitaba. Bien sabía que de no haber bebido, ellos ni siquiera se verían encerrados ahí adentro... pero no era el caso.

Sus manos temblorosas se cerraron en dos puños nerviosos, y el vaivén de su pecho se hizo más profundo.

―D-Dije que si fuera la mejor en...

―No, eso no. ―el ruido de la tela de su ropa moviéndose llenó el espacio ―Lo siguiente.

La pequeña llama que entibiaba el área de sus ingles se convirtió en un fuego abrasador. Siendo honesta, saber que él le estaba ordenando -porque _no_, no era una petición... era una _orden_\- algo tan simple pero a la vez tan sugerente, le provocaba un torbellino de placeres nuevos encontrados: se sentía poderosa. Torció sus labios casi que con coquetería, consciente de que se había acercado un par de centímetros al calor humano que él expedía, restándole la importancia que en verdad se merecía.

―Hmm... ―se hizo la desentendida, midiendo la altura de la sombra casi invisible postrada frente a ella que lograba sobrepasarla por algunos centímetros ―, creo que quizás no recuerde bien, lo siento... ¿te refieres a cuando dije que seguro sería una perded...?

Hubiera seguido con el juego de no ser por el jadeo que se escapó sin permiso desde su propia garganta, interrumpiéndola. Uno de los brazos de Yami pasó por al lado de su cabeza, apoyando de un golpe seco todo su peso corporal hasta su mano contra la pared de madera sobre la que ella había estado recostada. Su postura ahora se reclinaba hacia su rostro enrojecido, tan cerca que uno de los coloridos mechones de su pelo le rozaba la frente.

―Tampoco eso, Anzu. ―su dulce respiración chocaba contra la superficie de su cuello expuesto y humedecido por el sudor debido al encierro; dioses... las cosas habían tomado un rumbo extasiante y él no se sentía capacitado para volver atrás. Ladeó un poco su cara de manera en que quedó cerca de su oreja, lugar en donde el aroma floral se concentraba más: de seguro Anzu se echaba el dichoso perfume allí ―Lo siguiente.

A la fémina ya le dolía la lengua de tanto mordérsela para contener las ganas de suspirar. Solo el cielo sabía el deseo que traía por estirar sus manos y pasarlas por debajo de su camisa... pero no quería perder. Él estaba intimidándola físicamente, mas el objetivo de Anzu era usar sus palabras a su favor.

―Lo siguiente a eso... ―a esas alturas ya los dos susurraban ―, me parece que ya me acuerdo. Esa parte en la que dije que eras el rey.

Yami se dobló casi como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en medio del estómago, por lo que usó de su brazo libre para terminar de rodear a la chica y distribuir su peso contra el armario. Apretó la mandíbula, cuidando de no ejercer demasiada fuerza sobre el ropero aunque ganas no le faltaban.

Diablos, la respiración -que incluso había aumentado en ritmo- de Anzu rozando tortuosamente su piel lo estaba obnubilando.

―De nuevo.

Quiso sonar autoritario, pero fracasó.

―Eres... el rey.

Su jadeo lo llevó a apoyar su frente contra el hombro delicado de su compañera antes de que el sonido muriera. Definitivamente estaba excitado y no podía pensar en nada más que en cosas indecorosas relacionadas con ella. Cerró sus párpados con fuerza.

―De nuevo.

―Eres el rey. ―Anzu no se molestó en esconder su disfrute, le importaba un rábano lo que sea. Se cubrió su propia boca para ahogar el gritito de excitación que se vió incapaz de guardar en cuanto la nariz de Yami acarició de forma ascendente la porción posterior a su oído.

Era mil veces mejor... no, era _un millón_ de veces mejor que las palabras egipcias susurradas...

Él estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para darle otra vez la misma orden, pero entonces el ruido del cerrojo girando los paralizó hasta el punto de anular sus respiraciones.

Para cuando un Jounouchi de ojo crítico abrió las puertas, dos adolescentes con sus mejores caras de aburrimiento salieron de allí, dando la impresión de que lo único que hicieron durante los últimos siete minutos fue quizás hablar nimiedades de no mucha trascendencia.

―¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido?

La pregunta de Shizuka ni siquiera le movió un pelo a la aún invicta chica del grupo. Fue a contestar con algo sencillo cuando Yami tomó la palabra.

―Fue interesante y divertido―su postura indiferente volvió a su cauce, eligiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado ―De hecho, diría que hasta incluso no me molestaría en absoluto volver a repetirlo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**_Ufff qué calor qué calor que hace por estos lados... ¿quién pudiera ser Anzu? :3_**

**_Más arriba dejé la advertencia por O.C debido a que los personajes, como ya sabrán a estas alturas, habían bebido alcohol. Ah, el querido y viejo alcohol... siempre haciendo de las suyas._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado :) como ven fue una entrega extensa. Veré qué es lo que sale para el próximo capítulo._**

**_Y como siempre, me alegra en el alma si me dejan comentarios diciéndome qué les pareció3 ¡gracias infinitas a "Yo", Nefti Seth, Lu, y Nite Valkyrie! Me sacaron sonrisas inmensas :)_**

**_¡Nos vemos en la próxima!_**

**_Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!_**


End file.
